


【Dickjay】莫比烏斯環

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Jason重複過著某一天的生活。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	【Dickjay】莫比烏斯環

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

Jason昨晚睡得不怎麼好，整晚背上的傷口一直隱隱作痛，吃了止痛藥後雖然有稍微消停下來，但在真正入睡前還有件事一直在他腦中揮之不去。Jason慢條斯理地從床上慢慢坐起，不得不說Bruce製作的新藥效果相當好，今天他的背就不怎麼疼了。

可惜他的煩惱沒有隨著疼痛消失，罪魁禍首還好意思打電話過來。Jason拿起手機看到來電名稱後縮了一下，可以的話他不想接，等到他想出解決辦法前他都不想。

打定主意後Jason決定裝死放任手機一直嗡嗡作響，可惜對方好像沒打算放過他，斷了幾秒後再度響起，重複了數次直到Jason的內心終於正視逃避不能解決問題。

他不甘不願地接起電話。

「...幹嘛，昨晚的事我不想再談」

通話另一頭傳來不悅的語氣。

『什麼昨晚的事？Jason，你知道現在幾點了嗎？』  
「...我該起床的時間」  
『你忘記你今天答應要陪我去試車？』  
「你還好意思說！？」  
「Jason，你是不是睡糊塗了...」  
『！ 他媽要我提醒你，後來幹了什－－』

Jason本來想發飆的，但他的眼角先瞄到牆壁上的電子時鐘，日期停在昨天。他趕緊放下手機看上面顯示的日期，跟電子日曆顯現的是相同數字。

「......這不可能... 」  
「發生了什麼、要不要我過去看你？」

到剛剛還在生氣的音色頓時變成擔憂，鳥媽媽骨子裡隱藏的好人性格果然沒變，就算被Jason這樣一吼他也是先關心Jason的狀況。Jason只是回了Dick一句"我再打給你"，便快速切斷通話跑進浴室，他從鏡子裡確認到他的背上沒有因為戰鬥而留下的猙獰傷口。

難道昨天的一切只是他做的夢？如果是夢那也太過於真實了，而且不是說夢裡是不會痛的嗎？Harley打在他背上的球棒可沒少了力道。Jason沉浸在思緒裡，直到他的門鈴被人連續瘋狂按響。

「嘿，我想說我還是過來一趟比較好」  
「...進來吧」

Dick提了提手表示他還帶了早餐過來，雖然Jason不是很想讓Dick進來，但他又無法跟Dick解釋說"你在夢裡對我做了某件事，所以請你現在滾離我的安全屋"。

Jason悶悶不樂地吃著Dick帶來的愛心早餐，途中無視了好幾次他的大哥關心他的話題。直到他喝完最後一口咖啡後，他起身拿了外套跟安全帽。

「走吧，不是要去試車 」  
「你可以嗎？我覺得你好像不太對勁」  
「沒事，我只是做了一個夢 」  
「跟我有關？ 」

Jason沒作聲，Dick就當作是默認。他露出陽光般的笑容調侃Jason說：我都不知道你想我想到會在夢裡出現的程度，我真榮幸。

如果是之前的Jason肯定早就懟回去了，但現在知道Dick心思的他沒辦法就這麼乾脆回應，所以他只是隨便嗯了幾聲。

「...你果然還是不太對勁 」  
「多心了」

Jason下意識避開Dick就要測量他額頭溫度的手，他沒有看漏Dick臉上閃過的瞬間悲傷，這使得Jason也有種罪惡感。各人造業各人擔，夢裡Dick做的事情也是由夢裡的Dick負責，他不該遷怒到現實的大藍鳥身上。

「看來小辣椒也有不嗆人的一天 」  
「再講我就不去。」  
\--  
這太荒誕了，各種巧合已經到Jason騙自己都沒辦法接受的程度。除了最初跟夢裡有差別的地方是：本來自己先到了集合點還嘲笑Dick這個萬年愛遲到的，趁機A了他一頓飯。但是扣除這一點外，店員說的話、路上的行人都跟夢中的重疊在一起。

Jason雖然沒有過目不忘的能力，但長期做義警的結果就是他見人基本上都會記住大致的特徵，後來Dick為了感謝Jason請他去吃的餐廳也是同一間。

「Dick，你之前來過這間餐廳嗎？ 」  
「嗯？沒有，是Steph推薦我的」

答案跟Jason預知的相同，就連Ivy跟Harley都是在同樣的時間、同樣的地點冒出。Jason拉著半信半疑的Dick到屋頂埋伏等待時，也在心裡暗自祈禱千萬不要出現，可惜上帝就是喜歡跟Jason對著幹。

如果是預知夢的話這效果也太好了，Jason忍不住在內心吐槽。唯一的差別是這次Jason做好了準備，他的背今天可是安然無恙。

結果掛彩的換成Dick。

Jason半是攙扶半是拖者Dick回到他的安全屋，幸好傷勢不嚴重只是傷到了大腿，Dick有好一陣子都不能表演他心愛的馬戲團雜技。Jason捧者熱水到坐在沙發上的Dick旁邊，讓他把腳伸到自己腿上好幫他清理傷口時，周圍的氣氛緩慢地凝固起來，他可以感覺到Dick正在醞釀某種氛圍。

「Jason...我有很重要的話想告訴你 」

糟糕，這樣下去的話或許會跟夢裡發展的一樣，無論如何都要避免。

「有多重要？要我聽的話你打算付多少」  
「我不是在跟你開玩笑」

Dick不自在地舔了舔唇。

「我是認真的」

該死，找不到話題轉移。Dick已經先拉住他的手直視著這邊，那雙海水藍的瞳孔蘊含著Jason至今從未見過的熱意。Jason想逃，但是那樣做只會招來Dick的困惑，他還沒忘記今早Dick對他的懷疑，等等可能就是一通電話Bruce帶者其他人來抓他回去蝙蝠洞。

「Jason，我喜歡你」  
「哈哈...雖然我不曾說過，但我還是挺喜歡你跟鳥寶寶他們的」

果然來了，裝傻混過。

「我不想說男女間，但我說的喜歡是指"性"的那種」  
「...Dick」

Dick已經捧起他的臉龐了，Jason無法動彈。那雙眼睛好似盯著獵物的野獸，只要Jason走錯一步下一秒便會被他按倒在地。快想、有什麼辦法可以逃脫這個局面。

「你確定你沒搞錯嗎？」  
「我很確定。雖然我覺得你不會很想聽，但我意識到後已經想者你來過好幾次」

Dick露出害羞的微笑。你會覺得羞恥就不要講出來啊－！Jason的內心瘋狂咆嘯。

真要說的話夢中的Dick還比較紳士。礙於Jason昨天背部受傷的關係，他只是把Jason抱上床、幫他換藥後，在Jason趴著轉頭跟他說再見時低頭親了自己的唇，告白被拒絕後一臉難過地離開。

正當Jason開始胡思亂想逃避現實時，Dick的唇已經湊了上來。跟昨晚的觸感一樣柔軟，不同的是比起昨天還要冰冷一點，Jason注意到有東西開始試圖撬開自己的嘴，他猛地推開Dick直接起身，他聽到對方大概是拉扯到傷口嘶了一聲，可惜Jason沒有多餘的心力管不了那麼多。

「今晚沙發可以借你，但我對你沒抱有那種感情」  
「一點機會都沒有嗎」  
「...沒有」

Jason強迫自己不要回頭看，他不想看到Dick心痛的表情。他把自己甩上床後直接關燈睡了，跟昨晚的夢一致，Dick的告白一直在他腦中揮之不去。他告訴自己不要再去想了，但剛剛接吻所沾染上的，Dick那淡淡的氣味到現在都還在Jason鼻間迴盪。

要比較的話Jason還寧可選擇夢裡的發展，明天開始要怎麼面對Dick都是個問題。最慘的情況下他還要跟其他人解釋說：我甩了黃金男孩所以現在有點尷尬可以的話有事不要同時找我們謝謝。

今晚大概會是個無眠夜。  
\--  
Jason睜開眼後準備去看看沙發上那人的情況，基本的良心他還是有的。等他踏進客廳卻沒瞧見本該睡在上面的Dick，連他昨晚匆忙忘記收拾的醫藥箱也沒擺在桌上。Jason奔回房間，第一件做的事就是伸手拿手機，再看到日期後他又轉頭看自己掛在牆的電子時鐘，日期沒有變化。

「這玩笑可不好玩啊...」

到這裡Jason確信了一件事，他的確經歷過同一天兩次。現在他被卡在同一天，而且Jason尚未搞懂是什麼引起這個現象。

他迅速撥通電話給今天有約的那一位。

『喂？』  
「Dick，抱歉我臨時有事、之後我會再補償你」

只要我改變本來的行動肯定會有變化－。 

簡短說明了晚上Ivy、Harley那對好姬友會出來鬧事，他也已經通知老蝙蝠晚上來支援。說完後Jason直接切斷手機決心窩在家裡當一天的縮頭烏龜，可是Dick那個愛操心的卻不請自來到他家門口。

「你早上有點奇怪...我打你的手機都轉語音」  
「Tim幫我查了監控說你一整天都在家」  
「Jay？你還好嗎？可以開門讓我進去嗎?」  
「我不確定你是不是察覺到什麼才不願意見我，但我還是想告訴你」

Dick這次隔著門跟他告白，倘若他是普通的女人早就開門衝向那個懷抱了，可他不是。  
Jason無力靠坐在門口上，久久不能站起。  
\--  
Jason睜開了眼，不用看日期他都能確定還是同一天。不過Jason還是抱者希望查看，人總是要抱點僥倖心態，可是無機質的螢幕顯示一樣冰冷的結果。

「對了，改變人數的話－」

當機立斷Jason便跳下床，他騎著機車跑回大宅綁架閒閒沒事的某人，用下次協助他翹課來交換今天陪他跟Dick一天。把那對好姊妹踢回監獄後，Jason本想送Damian回去，好避開跟Dick單獨相處，但惡魔崽子卻莫名堅持要自己回去後用繩索盪走了。

Dick又告白了，這次Jason直接轉頭逃跑。  
\--  
他真的急了，Jason決定打電話給Tim求助說明了一切，被吵醒的Tim十分不爽還語帶嘲諷，直到 Jason一一預言了接下來1小時新聞會插播的事。1小時後Tim打電話給Jason，叫他不要亂跑，他馬上就到。

「所以你已經重複今天4次了？」  
「對，算上今天是第5次」  
「就沒想過早點告訴我們？」  
「"嘿我重覆過今天的生活都快吐了，能幫我想想辦法嗎"，老頭子相信前肯定會把我先綁在蝙蝠洞然後今天又過去，時間再次輪迴」

Jason不爽的抱怨，Tim無視掉他二哥的不滿，繼續念念有詞的敲打筆電，試著把Jason告訴他的這重複4天的行程分析出一個規律。

「Dick呢」  
「我告訴他今天沒空，叫他回去」

世界第二偵探突然停下了手，皺起眉頭。

「Jason，這只是我的推測」Tim清了清喉嚨「你有沒有發現你的結束都會卡在Dick身上？」  
「你的意思是原因在那頭大笨鳥身上？」  
「不，但你自己想想看每一天的結束前你都會跟Dick有交流。我感覺得出你有隱瞞我什麼，但如果是你跟Dick間的私事我不會多問」  
「......」

Tim其實是在暗示他"你也早就注意到了"，他乾巴巴地回嗆。

「別忘了第三次可是你出賣我人在安全屋的」  
「那天的我可不知道你卡在輪迴」

最後他們達成了協議，Ivy跟Harley由Tim聯絡泰坦的人幫忙，今晚到12點前Tim都會在安全屋陪者Jason。晚上兩人聽到門鈴響起，Tim透過監視發現是Dick後裝作不在家，Dick的電話也直接拒接。

雖然對Dick很不好意思，但他們真的需要測試這一切的輪迴是否跟他有關。

然而0點剛過，他們直接失去了意識。  
\--  
Jason再次睜開了眼，他是在床上醒來的。而Jason的記憶告訴他上一次的"今天"，他跟Tim兩人在客廳等者0點到來便立刻斷片。

「哈哈...」

他快笑不出來了。

第6次的今天：晚上Jason告訴Dick他有事要回大宅，並且在內心祈禱誰都好、老頭子也行，來個人在蝙蝠洞，反正不要放他跟Dick獨處。

第9次的今天：Jason選擇直接用臉接下Harley的球棒好昏迷，醒來時卻瞧見Dick握緊自己的手告白。

第11次的今天：Jason破罐子破摔騙Dick自己中了奇怪的魔法，聽不到別人說話只能用筆談，效力持續一周今天就不出門了。可是Dick卻從門縫底下塞了一封信，寫了一張很蠢的情書給自己。

Jason走進浴室盥洗，接者騎車去跟Dick會合，重覆者這幾次經歷過熟悉到不行的"今天"。晚上痛揍那對好姬友把人踹回監獄，對於她們出招的順序熟悉到這次連路過的民眾都沒受傷。

接者，那個關鍵的時刻來臨。

「Jason...我有很重要的話想告訴你 」

他看著Dick滿臉通紅抓住自己的手。

「我喜歡你」  
「好啊，那我們交往吧」

這便是Jason對於第12次的"今天"作出的答案。  
前幾次他唯一沒有改變的只有給Dick告白的回答。

「...真的？」

Dick似乎沒想過Jason會答應，他楞在原地看著接受他告白的男人。

「不要就算了」  
「沒有我要、我是說－」

Dick高興的抱住Jason，力度大到Jason都有點吃痛的程度。Dick在顫抖，從男人的擁抱可以傳來這個感受。他這才注意到或許每一次的告白，Dick都拼勁全力...同時也在害怕，Jason放鬆了肩膀的力度回抱回去。

「Jay我今晚可以住你那邊嗎」  
「只准睡沙發」  
「Littlewing～」  
「再吵你就回布魯德海文去」  
\--  
整體來說，Jason昨晚睡得還不錯，扣除掉最後還是硬擠上他床的那個人。看者對方幸福的睡臉，不用看手機Jason也確定自己終於從輪迴逃脫出來。他準備下床時卻被身後那個人攔住腰拉回床上。

「早安Jay」  
「...早」

Dick親了Jason的臉頰一下，Jason有點不自在只得隨便找個話題。

「你一直在傻笑什麼」  
「嗯...感嘆終於得到心愛人的感覺真好♡」  
\--  
「我說過要留下記憶的人一定得等他睡著後才能施法」  
「抱歉，可惜我實在等不了」

Dick在巷子裡跟一位身披斗篷的矮小人影交談。

「我已經照你的要求做了，這樣子算還清欠你的人情」  
「嗯，謝了」

說完那個人影便消失在黑暗中。幾個月前Dick救了人影一命，所以那人答應提供給他幾次幫助。Dick哼著歌走出巷子準備回去找他心愛的戀人，Jason越來越不抗拒Dick的觸碰，很快，他就會從心底開始真正愛上Dick。

誰叫Jason總是這麼固執、難以變通，但是一位好的獵人是擁有無窮的耐心。

看看，他現在不是把那個天真的小紅帽騙回家了嗎？不過跟Tim單獨相處一整天還是不能原諒，之後他會身體力行教會Jason。

他從衣領內拉出人影離開前留給他的，一條奇形怪狀的懷錶。

沒關係，Dick有的是時間可以跟Jason玩。


End file.
